Commonly used, so-called consumer type staples are often of standard leg lengths increasing in increments of 1/16 inch from 1/4 inch to about 9/16 inch, and their makers may provide them with different leg spacings as appropriate to the construction of different makes of stapling guns available on the market, each gun being capable of installing only one of the several leg spacings. It is, of course, costly and inconvenient to determine that the particular stapler one has purchased is not suited to drive staples of any leg spacing than the standard spacing for which the gun is intended and suited.
So far as known, all staplers are restricted presently to the installation of but a single leg spacing; no stapling guns of the hand-held or tacker types are currently provided which can feed and drive any of a range of differently sized wire staples. Yet with the many differently-sized staples commercially available, and the fact that often one could almost equally well employ a particular staple of somewhat different leg spacing if his tool were adapted to accept and drive all staples within a span of sizes, there exists a strong need for more versatile stapling guns.